1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image vibration reduction apparatus for reducing image vibration on an image plane that may be caused by camera shake. The present invention relates to also a camera that is equipped with the image vibration reduction apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional image vibration reduction apparatus for reducing image vibration on an image plane that may be caused by camera shake is equipped with an X axis actuator and a Y axis actuator on X and Y axes that are orthogonal to each other in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing lens to make it possible to displace a correction lens in that plane (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-76165).
However, in such a conventional image vibration reduction apparatus, it is difficult to make the structure related to the correction lens compact, since the X axis actuator and the Y axis actuator for moving the correction lens are disposed on the respective axes.